Hitherto, an apparatus for manufacturing double-sided substrates and multilayer substrates for use in electronic apparatuses usually has a structure as shown in FIG. 12.
The apparatus incorporates a pattern forming portion 100 for forming a predetermined electrically-conductive patterns 108 and 109 on electrically-conductive foil 107 of a double-sided copper applied plate 106; a multilayer laminating portion 101 for bonding, through prepreg 111, another double-sided substrate or electrically-conductive foil 112 to the two sides of a double-sided substrate 110 formed by the pattern forming portion 100; a resin hardening portion 102 for hardening resin of the prepreg 111; a hole machining portion 103 for forming a hole 113 in a multilayer laminated substrate formed by the resin hardening portion 102; a through-hole plating portion 104 for forming an electrically-conductive layer 114 on the inner surface of the formed hole and the two sides of the multilayer laminated substrate; and an outer-layer-pattern forming portion 105 for forming a predetermined electrically-conductive pattern 115 on the outermost layer. After the above-mentioned processes have been performed, a predetermined multilayer substrate 116 can be manufactured.
However, the double-sided substrate and the multilayer substrate must be finer substrates exhibiting a raised mounting efficiency. Also from another viewpoint of the environment, an apparatus for manufacturing double-sided substrates, that for manufacturing multilayer substrates and that for manufacturing adhesive layers for the foregoing substrates have been required such that each apparatus does not require a plating process.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for manufacturing adhesive layers which are finer, which exhibit an excellent mounting efficiency, which do not require any plating process and which are manufactured by clean manufacturing processes, an apparatus for manufacturing double-sided substrates and an apparatus for manufacturing multilayer substrates.